Chocolate Velvet
by Rosewood Reaper
Summary: Velvet and Coco have their weekly 'Girls Night'. It is followed by sexy time. Totally original plot line.


Chocolate Velvet

Velvet Scarlatina sipped down another glass of fine wine with her team leader, Coco Adel. It was Saturday night, and the girls were having their weekly 'Girl's Night'. This time they decided to simply have a few drinks and gossip in one Beacon's many empty dorm rooms.

"No way," Velvet giggled to her friend.

"It's the truth," Coco continued her story. "Her newest dress, from her boyfriend, was actually a gift to her sister and she didn't know."

"That's so awkward," the rabbit faunus responded, taking another sip. "I mean she was showing it off at the gala."

"Yeah well, now her boyfriend has a LOT of explaining to do," Coco laughed, taking a sip of wine as well.

The night went on and on with the two going back and forth, exchanging gossip and stories that they've heard.

"Well, it's getting late," Velvet stated, noticing the time and the amount of wine bottles the two have emptied.

"Off to bed, sweetcheeks?" Coco joked.

"Yep," Velvet smiled. "I just hope he's in the mood tonight."

"I have noticed that," the fashionista remarked, raising an eyebrow. "You and Yatsu don't seem to get it on like you used to. When you two started dating, you went at it, like, three times a day. Now you two only do it once a week, if you're lucky."

"I know," Velvet frowned. "Since Yatsuhashi is always busy with training and other duties, he doesn't seem to have time for me."

"That does explain why you're drinking more," Coco replied, gesturing to at all the empty bottles.

"I know!" Velvet said rather loudly. After all those glasses, she was tipsy and giggly, but somewhat dejected. "Like, am I not attractive?"

Velvet moved her hands from her shoulders, along her slender body, down to her curved hips. She has always been good looking, to say the least. Ever since teaming up with Yatsuhashi during their initiation, she worked as hard as she could to maintain her figure and beauty, and only wanted to look better and better for him. Her beauty was well noticed by now, not just by the students, but by Coco as well.

"Don't be so sad, sweetie," she said, getting up and giving Velvet a close hug, resting the bunny girl's head against her soft, supple breasts.

"You're so kind to me," Velvet sighed, calming down. "Fox is really lucky to have you..."

"He's not the only lucky one," Coco responded, bringing up Velvet's head. She leaned in and gave the faunus a nice, soft kiss against her gentle lips.

Velvet didn't resist, if anything she kissed back, this wasn't the first time the two have experimented. Their partners were well aware of their 'relationship', but chose not to complain about it, since, seriously? Who in their sane mind would?

"Thanks Coco," Velvet said with a reassured smile. "Now I hope Yatsuhashi is in the mood..."

"Have you tried-?" Coco whispered the idea into Velvet's ear with mischievous smirk.

In response, Velvet let out a blush that made her already red face even redder.

"No, we never tried that," she eventually answered. "I don't even know if he's into that."

"You don't?" Coco responded with a giggle. "But he and I did that all the time when I was with him."

"You had sex with my boyfriend?!" Velvet shrieked loudly.

"Calm down. He wasn't at the time," Coco grinned, raising her hands to calm the fuming girl down. "You can't blame me, I mean... he does have a cute face, charm and a really big-"

"Enough!" Velvet cut Coco off, pouting.

"Don't worry!" her leader smirked. "Since you two made it official, I haven't touched him. I promise. I would never want to come between you."

"Thank you," Velvet sighed, giving Coco another hug. "Was he better than me?"

Yes, both Velvet's and Coco's 'experimentation' went as far as lesbian sex.

"A little," Coco answered. "Don't get me wrong. You know all my sweet spots, especially with that silky tongue of yours." The idea caused Coco's curved body to shiver a bit. Her arms were practically feeling herself up. "But it's hard to best the feeling of a long, hard and rough cock deep inside you."

Coco's words send down a shiver through Velvet's body as well. She knew the feeling too, and liked it just as much, if not more.

"How often did you two do it?" She had to ask.

"A LOT," came the reply, Coco holding herself through another shiver. "I swear, we did it so much that I thought I got pregnant every morning."

Velvet wasn't the jealous type, but she could still be envious, and holy hell, she was. "Yatsuhashi is so scared of me getting pregnant that he never cums inside me," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that's terrible," Coco responded, giving her consoling pat on her left shoulder

"I know," Velvet said sadly. "Even when we do it, I can barely get more than one shot out of him, and I'm left feeling unsatisfied. I want more!"

"Maybe you need something to spice up your love life."

"... How?" Velvet was both curious and eager.

"With this," Coco kissed Velvet again but this time she added a little tongue.

They've kissed several times before, but Coco never used her tounge like this. The sensation, though new and different, felt amazing. Velvet was not only getting more into it, but she grabbed Coco's arms and pulled her closer, both their ample breasts pressing and rubbing against each other.

"How does it feel, bunny bump?" Coco asked with a smile.

"It feels good," Velvet replied, taking a hold of Coco's left boob with her hand. "I never noticed these were so big, did they grow?"

Coco let out a small coo at the feeling of Velvet touching her. "Yeah, I think they grew a cup."

"What are they, a D?" Velvet asked, feeling up the boob some more.

"They're DDs now."

Velvet put on a cute pout. Her breasts were maybe large Cs at most. Coco, picking up on this, moved her smooth hand under Velvet's pink shirt.

"Don't pout like that," she started, playing with Velvet's breasts, pinching and teasing her almost erected nipples. Velvet let out a few quiet moans. "Your moans are way cuter." Coco then started to slowly nibble on Velvet's ears, causing her to moan some more. "Naughty girl, you don't even wear a bra. Are you trying to get attention?"

"Yes," Velvet responded absentmindedly. "Only from Yatsuhashi, though. But all I get are stares from other students. It's like he sometimes doesn't even notice me."

"Maybe you need to be more assertive," Coco suggested.

Placing her atop the table, she lifted Velvet's shirt, allowing her breast to bounce a bit, showing off her cute pink nipples.

"You're one to talk," Velvet smirked, removing Coco's clothes as well, revealing her bouncing and jiggling breasts, and brown nipples. She took a firm hold of those puppies. "With what you wear, I figure you want attention more than I do."

"Oh yes, I do," Coco replied, bringing Velvet's face between her breasts.

"How do you like this?" Velvet teased, bringing her mouth to Coco's breast, sucking on them like a small child.

"Ahhh... yes... right there," Coco moaned, moving her eager hands into Velvet's pants. "Take this." Her fingers started rubbing a certain moist spot between Velvet's legs.

"Ahhh... ohhh... that's unfair," the faunus moaned, taking Coco's breast into her mouth. Her tongue and teeth played around and teased the nipple.

"Oh, you wanna play like that," Coco laughed. "Then how do you like this?" She eased her middle finger between Velvet's wet pussy lips.

"You really think that will- ohhhh... ahhhhh... mmmmhhhmmmm...," Velvet was cut off by the feeling of another finger entering her wet spot.

"Why don't we try this," Coco suggested, moving her fingers away and Velvet from her tender breasts.

Velvet looked disappointed, but that changed when she saw Coco pulling down her pants, showing the small wet spot staining her white panties.

"Looks yummy~," Coco grinned, licking her lips with anticipation as she removed them as well.

Moving her fingers towards the wet entrance, Coco slide two of her fingers in and out of Velvet's twitching pussy.

"Oh... yess... yes... right there, " the bunny girl moaned.

"It's good, isn't it?" Coco teased. "Then you're gonna love this." She moved her eager face between Velvet's thighs, and her tongue played along the pussy lips.

Velvet's body twitched at the sensations flowing through her body. Her stomach felt tight and her mind was going blank.

"Go... deeper...," she whispered, taking hold of Coco's head and pushing her deeper against her soaking pussy.

Choco couldn't help but shove her fingers and tongue deeper and deeper inside the pussy. All while licking up the dripping love juices.

"So close... I'm gonna... I'm gonna... AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Velvet shouted in orgasm, her love juices shot out in to Coco's eager and open mouth.

She drank a little of it and then brought her face to Velvet's.

"How would you like a taste," she asked, forcing an open kiss, so that Velvet had a drink of her own juices.

The feeling of it sliding down her throat was almost enough to make her cum again.

"Looks like you're ready for the real thing," Coco teased, rubbing her hand against her own pussy under her pants. With one hand she pulled something out of her purse. "I never leave home without it~."

Velvet looked down and her eyes widened with glee. Between Coco's curvy thighs was now a rather large, double-edged strip-on dildo.

"It seems like you want it," Coco said, rubbing the head against Velvet's pussy lips.

"Something that big... will it even fit?"

"Only one way to find out," she smirked, easing the dildo inside Velvet's tight pussy.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm," Velvet moaned at the feeling. Sure, it wasn't as big as Yatsuhashi's dick, but because she hasn't felt it in her for so long, her pussy became really tight.

"It almost feels like you're pulling me in~," Coco teased some more.

She leaned in and gave Velvet another kiss, the sensation was enough for her pussy to practically pull Coco deep inside her.

"Mmmmhhhmmmm!" Velvet moaned loudly while still kissing her team leader.

"Did you cum just from me shoving it in?" Coco grinned. "Come on, don't leave me hanging, I want some fun, too."

"Just keep going," Velvet softly ordered, wrapping her legs behind Coco, pulling her in more.

"You really love this don't you?!" Coco shouted, shoving the dildo in and out of Velvet at a faster pace, the sound of her waist smacking Velvet's made a subtle slapping noise.

"Give it to me... give it all to me!" Velvet yelled, leaning up and wrapping her arms around Coco in a hugging embrace, gently biting her ear while moaning into it.

"I'm about to cum," Coco grunted, moving her hips even faster.

"Do it!" Velvet ordered, holding her close to her.

And like that, all reason left Coco, and she pumped harder and harder, shaking the table and kissing Velvet's womb with the dildo's head.

In one final hard thrust, Coco shoved the dildo as far into her as it could go. Both girls screamed in orgasm when they came simultaneously.

* * *

\- Later -

Both huntresses were now laying on the floor, cuddling together and still catching their breath.

"That was... amazing... thank you...," Velvet whispered, kissing Coco.

"Same here," Coco smiled in response. "Next time, we should get the boys in on this... whether they want to or not..."

Velvet only nodded her head, and her sparkling eyes flashed with delight over the idea. Both girls embraced each others sweating, naked bodies and fell asleep in each others arms.

...

...

...

And that's how Miss Goodwitch found them the next morning.

She wasn't amused.

* * *

_My first attempt on a M-rated story. Hope you liked it._


End file.
